Here with me
by White Spins
Summary: Naomi/Emily. Naomi's P.O.V. Naomi riflette su sé stessa,il suo rapporto con Emily e su quest'ultima. Fanfic ispirata da una scena del nono episodio. Attenzione: sono presenti parecchie parolacce.


DISCLAIMER: la canzone "Here with me" di Dido non è mia! Lo stesso Skins e quindi inclusa la bellissima coppia Naomily!

_I didn't hear you leave_

_I wonder how am I still here_

_And I don't want to move a thing_

_It might change my memory_

Dio che casino.

Com'è che le cose cambiano così, da un istante all'altro?

E' successo tutto talmente di fretta che non riesco a comprendere totalmente la realtà delle cose.

Primo punto: ho fatto incazzare Emily. Beh, più che altro l'ho delusa profondamente, il che è ancora peggio!

Secondo punto: ho conosciuto sua madre, in un modo inaspettato, annegando nell'imbarazzo più incredibile; ma di questo, onestamente, non me ne frega proprio un cazzo.

Terzo punto: Emily è andata a letto con JJ. E se solo ci ripenso, i miei occhi si gonfiano di lacrime. Cazzo, dopo tutto quello che c'è stato fra me e lei! Dopo le cose che abbiamo fatto, dopo tutto ciò che ci siamo dette, confidate. E adesso, adesso sono qui, stupidamente da sola, sdraiata su questo cazzo di letto, che penso e ripenso a lei, nonostante tutto!

Vorrei tanto non pensarci, non voglio evocare il suo volto costantemente nella mia mente, ma come posso fare altrimenti? Non ci riesco, non con il suo odore persistente che posso sentire tra le mie lenzuola, non con i ricordi di qualche giorno fa, dei momenti di passione passati con Em.

Di solito si dice che fa male ricordare, ma se i ricordi sono di questo genere, così belli, non possono fare altro che strapparmi un sorriso.

_Oh I am what I am_

_I'll do what I want_

_But I can't hide_

_I won't go_

_I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here with me_

_I won't leave_

_I can't hide_

_I cannot be_

_Until you're resting here with me_

Mi manca lei. Da morire. E comunque, nonostante quello che ho scoperto su lei e JJ, mi sento sempre una merda; d'altronde, sono stata una completa stronza a dirle che quest'estate ho intenzione di andare a Cipro da sola, per poi andarci a letto subito dopo averle detto queste cose, per poi nuovamente ferirla dopo che ho dimostrato per l'ennesima volta che non sono per niente sicura di me, di noi.

E tutto questo è successo per un singolo, cazzo di motivo: pensavo e penso sempre e solo a me stessa.

Merda, ci fosse almeno un fottuto pregio da trovare in me! Pensandoci bene, finora ho mostrato il peggio di me ad Emily; le ho mostrato naturalmente per prima cosa il mio egoismo, il mio egocentrismo e la mia incostanza.

Tutti difetti creati dall'unica e grande bestia che mi perseguita: la paura.

E vorrei tanto poterla mandare a fanculo una volta per tutte sta cazzo di paura, però pare che essa abbia un alleato di merda, vale a dire il mio orgoglio. Ma se ne andasse a fanculo anche quest'ultimo! Dio, ma perché devo essere così complicata?! Talmente, dannatamente, complicata, che il più delle volte neanch'io mi capisco.

Proprio per niente.

_I don't want to call my friends_

_They might wake me from this dream_

_And I can't leave this bed_

_Risk forgetting all that's been_

Basta, porca vacca. Possibile che questo giro di pensieri non si ferma mai? Cazzo, ci fosse stata una volta, da quando ho rincontrato Emily, che sia stata spensierata, almeno per un giorno! Dal primo giorno del college, è come se vivessi in un altro universo, come se vivessi in un mondo diverso rispetto a com'era pochi mesi, pochi giorni prima che cominciasse questa nuova, incredibile, storia della mia vita.

Con Emily... con Emily è stato come ricominciare da capo, come scrivere un nuovo libro, giorno dopo giorno, pagina per pagina, una più stupenda dell'altra.

Certo però che è facile stare chiuse qua, con un letto che racchiude un segreto a mio parere inconfessabile, o quasi. Certo, sarebbe bello semplicemente vivere una relazione con Ems, fregandocene delle malelingue e delle occhiate storte, però c'è qualcosa che manca; forse è solo la sicurezza che entrambe saremmo abbastanza forti da reggere il peso delle parole e dei giudizi altrui.

Quello che so per certo, è che l'amore è la forza di per sé, essere innamorati è sinonimo di essere forti. Ed io mi sento forte.

Lo sono.

_Oh I am what I am_

_I'll do what I want_

_But I can't hide_

_I won't go_

_I won't sleep_

_I can't breathe_

_Until you're resting here with me_

_I won't leave_

_I can't hide_

_I cannot be_

_Until you're resting here with me_

Dio. Vorrei tanto andare a quel fottutissimo ballo e rivedere Ems. Sono passati pochi giorni dall'ultima volta che l'ho vista, ma l'assenza di lei è grande, troppa.

Vorrei dirle molte cose, vorrei dirle che mi ha fatto soffrire sapere di lei e di quello sclerato di JJ, vorrei dirle che la odio per il dolore che mi ha inflitto.

Vorrei solo poterle dire che la amo.

Che per quanto tutto questo possa sembrare sbagliato, per me è solo completamente giusto, umano. Perché oltre ogni errore, oltre ogni comportamento sbagliato, oltre gli sguardi sconvolti e schifati della gente, io amo pazzamente Emily Fitch.

Però... perché presentarmi al ballo del college quando lei e quella troia di sua sorella Katie sono in dolce compagnia di Freddie e JJ? A che costo fare una figura di merda di questo genere, guardare il mio unico e vero amore a fianco di un altro?

In mezzo a tutta questa incoerenza, di una cosa sono certa: ho bisogno di parlare con Emily.

Voglio dirle tutto ciò che penso, voglio che sappia che non è l'unica persona che in questa storia si sta leccando le ferite per colpa dell'altra.

Più di tutto, io voglio che veda. Che capisca, che c'è di più, molto di più di un sentimento d'amicizia, che la conferma di ciò che provo per lei, la possa leggere e trovare nei miei occhi.

Non posso più negare oramai.

L'amore mio per lei mi ha investita completamente; mi lascia senza fiato se solo penso a quei piccoli occhi color nocciola tanto profondi, mi rende insonne se penso a quelle labbra rosee così delicate, più dolci ad ogni bacio.

Allora, una volta per tutte, fanculo l'orgoglio, fanculo la paura, fanculo a Katie e a tutti coloro che mi vogliono o che ci vogliono infliggere del male.

Ho bisogno di vedere lei, di parlare con lei.

Ho solo bisogno di Emily.


End file.
